Suto Wrynn
Suto Wrynn is a long time trainer and former Pokemon League champion. He now travels the world teaching new and young trainers his ways. Appearance Suto's appearance is casual and some what rugged from all the traveling. He has short brown hair hair with blue eyes. He normally wears a green and purple jacket. Personality Suto is a friendly and easy going guy, he loves all pokemon. He tends to jump into battles quickly but is a very talented combat strategist, knowing much about pokemon and able to think ahead of his oppoenents. He always keeps his cool around others and during battles he is also a big talker, he likes to discuss battle strategys with others and talk about pokemon philosophy. When he battles Suto likes to use a defense based strategy where he out thinks the opponent and waits for the proper time to attack. He cares much for his pokemon and doesnt care if they are weak or strong believing all pokemon have talent and he just need to help them bring it out. History Suto was born in Cerulean City in the Kanto region, he later moved to Petalburg City in the Hoenn region to live with his Grandfather. As a going away gift his parents gave him his first pokemon a Eevee. During his time spent there Suto spent every minute studying up on Pokemon battles learning everything he could, it wasnt long untill Suto was known as one of the top young trainers in Petalburg City. Once he turned fifthteen Suto got his Pokedex from Prof. Oak and set out on his adventure into the world. Suto met many different kinds of pokemon on his adventure, putting his knowledge and skills to the test in the real world. It wasnt long untill Suto started to earn his gym badges from the number of gyms in Hoenn. After receiving his sixth badge Suto was invited to battle in a large scale tournament in Kanto to find the strongest of new comers, Suto jumped at the chance and headed back for his home region. -not finished Pokémon Team Suto's has many pokemon but he keeps his main team with him at almost all times. If needed he will sub one out for another, the only exception being his Eevee. *'Alice/Eevee (Lvl.??/Female):' Alice was Suto's first pokemon, given to him as a gift from his parents when he moved to Hoenn with his Grandfather. She is very free spirited and strong willed. Alice has been with Suto since the begining and will be with him untill the end, she never goes inside her pokeball unless in danger and is always with Suto. For what ever reason she refuses to evolve into any of the seven eeveelution, staying in her current stage. Although most people would consider a Eevee to be weak and fragile, Alice is very strong. **Her ability is Adaptability and known moves are, Hidden Power, Quick-Attack, Bite, Attract, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Charm, Sand-attack and Iron Tail. *'Calm/Gardevoir (Lvl.93/Female):' Calm was the first pokemon Suto caught in the wild as a Ralts shortly after moving to Hoenn. Like her trainer she likes to think and plan ahead in battles using her intelligence to out smart oppoenents quickly. Calm is very mature and powerful being a core part of Suto's team. **Her Ability is Trace and known moves are, Psychic, Teleport, Double Team, Calm Mind, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Safegaurd, Energy Ball, Thunder Wave, and Will-O-Wisp. *'Yellow/Luxray (Lvl.90/Male):' As a Shinx Yellow once belonged to another trainer who was passing by and abandoned it. The little Shinx followed Suto home and soon became a new member of his team. Although as a Shinx it was easily frightened after evolving into a Luxio it grew up greatly and now as a Luxray it is fearless. Yellow is one of Suto's strongest team members and has a almost near perfect win rate. **His ability is Intimidate and known moves are, Thunder Fang, Charge, Wild charge, Crunch, Roar, Shock Wave, Double Team, Fire Fang, and Superpower. *'Jet/Pidgeot (Lvl.90/Male):' Jet was was found at the beach of Slateport City when it was just a Pidgeotto, the pokemon was hurt so Suto took it to the near by pokemon center to heal it up. He was greatful of Suto for helping it and joined his team. Jet is very fearless always looking for a fight and offen acts before thinking. **His ability is Keen eye and known moves are, Quick-attack, Twister, FeatherDance, Agility, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Fly, Brave Bird, and Sky Attack. *'Yuki/Froslass (Lvl.88/Female):' As a Snorunt Yuki was found in the Shoal Cave by Suto, the little pokemon followed him around while he explored the cave and was later caught by Suto and added to his team. Later evolving into a Froslass she gained a power of power but still had her dislike of battling. **Her ability is Snow Cloak and known moves are, Ominous Wind, Blizzard, Hail, Double team, Confuse Ray, Ice Beam, and Shadow Ball. *'Valor/Arcanine (Lvl.91/Male):' Suto got Valor in a trade while he was still a Growlithe, trading away his Duskull to Lucia. He proved to be a strong pokemon, being very courageous. Evolving into a Arcanine only bosted that courage he had and with it came even more power turning Valor into a mighty pokemon. **Its ability is Intimidate and known moves are, ExtremeSpeed, Sunny day, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Fire Fang, Overheat, Wild Charge, Iron Head, Dragon Pulse, Agility, and Flame Wheel. Other Pokémon Suto has a number of other pokemon that act as substitutes incase any of his main are unable to act. Some of the more common ones are listed here. *'Wave/Lapras (Lvl.60/Female): '''Wave is Suto's Lapras, she is mostly used when he needs to get around via water. She is able to hold her own in battle but is rarely used. **Her ability is Shell Armor and known moves are Surf and Water Pulse. *'Berry/Grotle (Lvl.50/Male):' Berry was given as a gift to Suto while still a Turtwig from Professor Rowan for helping him with some research. He shows great stength in battle but tends to be slow and easy going. **His ability is Overgrow and known moves are, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, and Rock Smash. *'Slam/Steelix (Lvl.??/Male): '''Slam is a Steelix Suto caught, the pokemon was rampaging and causing trouble in a town shortly before being caught by Suto. His strength is insane and was even able to take on Suto's strongest at the time of being caught, despite being captured by Suto he refused to obey orders and is rarely used. **His ability is Sheer Force and known moves are Earthquake, Dig, SandStorm, Crunch and Rock Slide *Many more unnamed pokemon - Plot /to be filled in during the progress of the RP Relationships /List and description of relationships Trivia His favorite color is purple. NPC Quotes "Pokemon battles on motorcycles? That's just silly!" "They always say, the best offense is a good defense." "Winning battles isnt every thing, what matters is what you learned from it."